disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chyna Parks
Chyna Anne Parks is a musical prodigy and the main protagonist of the Disney Channel series A.N.T. Farm. Needless to say, she can play several instruments including the guitar, violin, and piano. She is a talented singer and surprises people with her strong, beautiful voice. Her other talents are dancing, cheerleading and drama. Never afraid of a challenge, she sees high school as an exciting place. Unfortunately, she needs to drag her new friends, Olive and Fletcher, out of their shells to experience it. She is teased by Lexi because Lexi sees her as a threat. Chyna is usually playing instruments or being mischievous. Personality Chyna is an optimistic, witty, bright, and outgoing girl who loves to stand out. She is not meek. However, her father doesn't like her going to parties or hanging out with boys. Most of the time, Chyna is shown trying to find a place where she feels she belongs, usually dragging Fletcher and Olive to join. Chyna usually gets Olive and Fletcher to join in with events, such as organizing prom and the ANTernet. She also doesn't like people feeling left out or upset when she can do something about it. She also doesn't like to let people down. However, when she does this she tends to find out she's being conned. Season 1 In TransplANTed, she's immediately excited by the look of her new school, with a bonus of cute guys. At the A.N.T. Farm, Gibson welcomes her. Chyna then meets Olive, who immediately starts giving out facts on China's (the country) Dynasties. Chyna thinks her talent is talking but Olive says she has an eidetic memory. Chyna then meets Angus and almost launches a missile controlled by a joystick, thinking it's a game. She proceeds to see Fletcher carrying a human sculpture to her confusion. Fletcher explains that he's an artist, and is sculpting the class for an assignment. In music class, Chyna accidentally sits in Lexi's chair, so Lexi pushes her off it to see if this "Chyna is breakable". ''Mr. Zimbaldi notices Chyna on the ground and helps her up, seeing that she's a new prodigy. He then asks her to play something on the violin, which Chyna wows everyone with. During signups, Chyna mocks Lexi. Olive then yells at Chyna not to mess with the big kids. During lunch, Chyna overhears Lexi and Paisley discussing Lexi's party tonight. Eager to go, Chyna invites Olive and Fletcher to join her. Upstairs, she has Fletcher make wax figures of themselves so they can sneak out. At the party, Cameron catches Chyna there, but she noticed he was supposed to be at church. Cameron explains that he paid Angus to rig the tracking device on his phone. She then finds a super hyper Olive who just drank a bunch of Red Viper that Lexi gave her. Olive then knocks into Fletcher who crashes the stereo, ruining the party. Chyna then plays guitar and performs, saving the party, and enraging Lexi. Then, her Dad shows up with Gibson and crashes the party. The next day, Chyna surprises Olive and Fletcher when she has a whole music station set up and says they're gonna need a lot more wax figures if they want to have some more fun. In ParticipANTs, Chyna and Olive search for extracurricular activities to join. Chyna and Olive come up to the Cheerleading table where Lexi is. Lexi thinks Chyna should tryout for Cheerleading, so she and Olive do. At tryouts, Olive fails when she uses a super long cheer on wolves, while Chyna accidentally launches her shoe at Paisley's face. Unbelievably, Chyna makes the squad, but Olive doesn't. At the A.N.T. Farm, since Lexi says Chyna needs to practice, she cheers everything she says, annoying Olive. She then takes a raincheck to get a weave with the other Cheerleaders, leaving Olive looking for a new friend. At practice, Lexi wears Chyna out with several exercises, leading to Chyna losing her voice, which is exactly what Lexi wanted so she can't tryout for the school play. At tryouts for the school play, Chyna's injured and ugly, but she still tries. She gives a heartbreaking speech which lands her the lead role, which was the same speech by the Hunchback Of Notre Dame. In The PhANTom Locker, Chyna has a crush on a High Schooler, and later helps Olive get over her fear of her ''"haunted" locker, by tricking her into getting into her locker at night, but later finds out that Cameron was the ghost, after Olive moves into her locker and "organizes" it for her. In StudANT Council, Olive tricked Chyna into running for student council because she didn't want to. Chyna thus gets mad at Olive and tricks her into running for student council. Then they both try to not get elected by doing bad things. Later on, Cameron is named A.N.T. Farm representative. In Bad RomANTs, Chyna and Fletcher help Gibson get back together with his girlfriend, Sophie. In The InformANT, Chyna digs through the trash to get a Free-Village bag and is accused of shoplifting by her dad. So, she makes his think that as revenge when she finds out. In ReplicANT, she begins to like Nigel, a new kid in the A.N.T. program, and Fletcher gets jealous. In ClairvoyANT, she convinces Cameron he's psychic after he feels down about not having a talent. In ManagemANT, she almost becomes famous when Hippo, a record producer, sees her perform Soccer Ball on the Internet. He changes her name, makes her wear a ridiculous costume, and almost makes her film a music video for his song, Lunchtime before he comes to his senses and lets her perform Unstoppable. In PhilANThropy, she saves Gibson from being fired by doing a Save Gibson web-a-thon. In FraudulANT, she helps Fletcher retrieve a painting his idol, Zanko, stole and passed off as his own. In The ReplacemANT, she gets Olive as her history teacher, and tries to get rid of her with the rest of the class after she becomes too mean. In MutA.N.T. Farm, Chyna experiences her first day in the "MutA.N.T. Farm" and helps separate the barrier between the regular kids and the MutANTs. In cANTonese Style Cuisine, Chyna meets Madam GooGoo (spoof of Lady Gaga), after Madam Goo Goo hears Chyna singing a new "Happy Birthday" song that Chyna wrote, and gets her phone number. However, when the A.N.T.s go to a fortune factory, Chyna realizes she lost Madam Goo Goo's phone number in the vat of dough. But the problem is, she has to search all the fortune cookie, with the help of Olive, Fletcher and Angus, before anybody else finds it. To sneak in back to the fortune factory, Chyna and Olive disguise themselves as workers. Eventually they find the fortune cookie with Madam Goo Goo's phone number in it, after Madan Goo Goo appears in the fortune factory, and Chyna confesses to her that she lost her phone number, and Madam Goo Goo randomly opens a fortune cookie to write down her number again and finds her number already written on the paper. At the end of the episode, Chyna and Madam Goo Goo perform the birthday song for one of the cheerleaders birthday. ("Born This Day by Madam Googoo and Chyna Parks, a parody of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way"). In IgnorANTs Is Bliss, Principal Skidmore makes Chyna write a speech for an Open House for the perspective A.N.T.'s and their parents. After Cameron accidentally breaks her A.N.T. Pad, (which is where she kept her speech safe), Olive volunteers to help Chyna record her speech (since Olive remembers every word from what Chyna wrote on her speech, since she has an eidetic memory). But when a deafening noise (caused by Fletcher) makes Olive lose her memory, Chyna, Fletcher, and Angus go to great lengths to get her memory back before Principal Skidmore dismisses her from the A.N.T. Program and sends her back to kindergarten. At the end of the episode it is shown that Olive did lose her memory, up until the point when she got trampled in the hallway, then her memory came back. She doesn't want to leave kindergarten but later feels bad when an angry Chyna finds out and leaves Olive's kindergarten class when she thanked her by making her re-write her speech again. Later at the Open House, Chyna's speech gets out of order when Fletcher knocks into Chyna, and she says some of the speech that didn't sound right. Olive steps into the A.N.T. Farm and helps her best friend deliver the speech. After the speech is done, Olive apologizes and they hug. In Slumber Party ANTics, she and Olive overhear Paisley talking about Lexi having a slumber party. Chyna wants to go, but Lexi doesn't want to invite her. Chyna then tells them that she and Olive are having a slumber party, just so Lexi can get jealous. Chyna invites every girl from the A.N.T. Farm, but while at the slumber party, she gets a video chat request from Lexi, and it turns out that all of the girls that Chyna invited are at Lexi slumber party. Chyna then lies that her slumber party has a world famous stylist and a sushi chef. But when everybody from Lexi's party shows up at Chyna's house, Chyna tells them that Fletcher (who was at Chyna's house because he wanted to be at the slumber party, because it's an all girl party, and to get closer to Chyna) is the world famous stylist, and since Fletcher's talent is art, he shows them that he does do a good job on hair. So everybody stays at the party, but when it is shown that Olive does some odd stuff in her sleep, everybody leaves. In America Needs TalANT a reality show "America Needs Talent" arrives at Webster High, and everyone auditions to be on it; however, Chyna and Lexi both get picked as finalists for the reality show. In the second half, Chyna arrives just in time before the show, after being trapped by a walrus and later put in jail, with Olive, Fletcher, Darryl'' (her father), and Cameron (her older brother). While on the show, Lexi and Chyna are both put in the same hotel room. Chyna overhears Lexi talking to Paisley ''(who is put in the same hotel room as Olive), ''about stealing Chyna's song so that she can perform it on the show, and she can win. Chyna tricks her into singing "Sweet as a Sprinkle" on America Needs TalANT, and after Lexi finishes her performance, she realizes that Chyna tricked her, and Chyna sings ''"Beautiful", ''but ended up not winning. In SANTa's Little Helpers, Chyna helps make jack in the boxes for the orphans along with Olive and Fletcher (which was Principal Skidmore's idea), but when they discover that Principal Skidmore is selling the jack-in-the-boxes for profit, they set booby traps in them, but later Principal Skidmore announces that she gave the last pack of toys to the orphans, so Chyna Olive and Fletcher have to get the jack-in-the-boxes back, so Chyna dresses up like Santa and Olive and Fletcher dress up like Elves. At the end, they save the jack-in-the-boxes and they hug the orphans. In Some EnchANTed Evening, after Chyna learns that Fletcher has a crush on her, she lies about having a boyfriend, then later finds a fake one, for the double date that Olive set up for Fletcher and his girlfriend and Chyna and her boyfriend. On the triple date, ''(because Olive and Angus join them too) they both discover that they were both lying about being in a relationship with somebody else. In You're the One That I WANT, when Chyna gets the lead in the school musical Lexi tries to sabotage the show with the help of Fletcher, who doesn't want Chyna to fall for the leading man, Jared. More to be added soon. In PerformANTs, she with Olive, Fletcher, and Angus try to go to a Blood Butcher concert leading to having to make up a fake band because Roxanne wants to tag along. In PatANT Pending, she gets left out from inventing a backpack with Olive and Fletcher. In Ballet DANTser, she tries to calm Violet, the new A.N.T. down. In Body of EvidANTs, Chyna tries to figure out who killed Olive's Flurbot, but learns she accidentally killed it by feeding it too much food. Season 2 In InfANT, she and Violet, Angus, Olive, and Fletcher tries to find a baby's talent for Skidmore, until they accidentally lose him in the school. Then, she learns that Skidmore was playing them so they could watch her nephew. In FANTasy Girl, she plans the dance with Olive meaning that they have to lie to a cosmetics creator in order to raise enough money. In Modeling AssignmANT, she disguises as a fashion designer to set Vanessa and Cameron together. In ANTswers, she accidentally causes the Internet to be shut down so she and the other A.N.T.s use their talents to make the ANTernet. Chyna Quotes transplANTed Relationships with Main Characters Olive Doyle (2011-present; Best friend) Chyna's best friend is Olive. Olive is the first ANT to intentionally approach Chyna in TransplANTed. In ParticipANTs, Olive calls Chyna her best friend. They both try out for cheerleading together. In The PhANTom Locker, Chyna encourages Olive to face her fear of her locker. In StudANT Council, Olive tricked Chyna into running for Student council, so Chyna does the same to her. In the end, they become friends again. In ReplacemANT, Chyna says that Olive is four months younger than she is. (see Cholive) Fletcher Quimby (2011-present; Best friend / 2012-present; Crush / 2012; Ex-boyfriend) Chyna and Fletcher are really good friends. They appear to be very close. They both compliment each other in TransplANTed. Even though it looks as if Chyna knows that Fletcher has a crush on her, she hasn't responded to him about her liking him or not. In FANTasy Girl they went to the dance as friends together. In EndurANTs, Chyna saw Fletcher in a different shell when he tried to become a man for her. They shared a moment and hints that Chyna may like him too. One of the most supported ships on A.N.T Farm! (see Flyna) Lexi Reed (2011-present; Frenemy) Chyna attempts to fit in with Lexi in TransplANTed, but Lexi isn't giving in. In ParticipANTs, Lexi makes it worse for Chyna when she injures Chyna badly to prevent her from auditioning for the school play. Even though they disagree they can work together as in ContestANTs. (see Lyna) Cameron Parks (2000-present; Brother) Chyna and Cameron have an average sister-brother relationship. In TransplANTed, Cameron is displeased that Chyna is going to his high school. In another episode, Chyna doesn't want everyone to know that they are related. But they both seem to love each other. (see Chameron) Background Information *Chyna can play more than 14 instruments. She plays guitar, piano, violin, trumpet, saxophone, flute, cello, harp, bagpipes, French horn, Theremin, drums, harmonica, and the spoons. *She appears to be right handed. *She claims she thinks better with her guitar. *The triangle is one of the only instruments she can't play. *She is taller than Cameron even though Cameron is older than her. *In Season 1 she has fully black hair. But in Season 2 her hair is still black but with hard to see brown streaks which turn into noticeable blonde streaks. She also has a red streak in Detective AgANTcy Trivia *Her locker is filled with sparkles and purple things as seen here. *Her favorite color is purple on the show and in real life. *Chyna sings every time there is a problem. *She is mostly seen playing the guitar even though she can play 14 instruments. *She rejected Cameron's friend request on WolfPack. *Her dad doesn't let her say 'butter' because it has the word 'butt' in it. *She wants to be friends with Lexi. *Chyna as stated in ChANTs of a Lifetime is 13 which means she was born in 1999. *Her real-life sisters were supposed to be relatives of the character at China's request, but the script for the first episode couldn't be rewritten in time. *She and Paisley are very good friends. *It is stated by Lexi that Chyna is always trying to steal her spotlight. *She is a musical prodigy in the A.N.T. Farm. *Her favorite girl band is Trifecta as shown in ChANTs of a Lifetime. *She likes joining clubs with her best friends and is shown to be joining lots of them. *When Lexi broke her nose, Chyna filled in for her in of a ChAnts of a Lifetime. *Chyna is similar to Tori Vega from Victorious as both are musically talented and transferred to a new school. *Chyna is also similar to Carly Shay from iCarly as both have an older brother who acts a little childish and is oblivious to one of the main character′s crushes. (Freddie for Carly and Fletcher for Chyna.) Gallery ChynaP.png Chyna.jpg China-anne-mcclain.jpg Hey_New_Kid.png Chynasparks.jpg Fra.png Ignor.jpg IgnorANTs_Is_Bliss_7.jpg IgnorANTs_Is_Bliss_6.jpg Sc.png Chpa.jpg Ph2.jpg Repch.jpg ManagemANT_16.png Slumber_Party_ANTics_8.png Ant.png Screenshot_at_2011-11-21_15-56-17.png CANTonese_Style_Cuisine.jpg VideoZer_Fast_Free_and_Reliable_Video_Hosting_ANT.Farm.S01E16.IgnorANTsDTV.XviD_PREMiER.png Cmantp004.JPG Cmantp003.JPG Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Singing characters Category:Teenagers Category:ANT Farm characters Category:Neutral characters Category:African American characters Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Students Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall